


(11:13pm) ...Yes.

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I have no idea what to tag, M/M, brief mention of agust d, but nothing much hes just there so i can bring rapping into the plot, jackson is a cute ball of sunshine and mark is awkward, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jackson ends up texting Mark instead of Jinyoung and for some reason it continues, and Jackson knew he fell in love easily, but  really?  Over text, and with a guy he knew almost nothing about?





	1. 1: the happy accident

**Author's Note:**

> jackson's text is normal  
>  _mark's text is italicized_  
>  jinyoung's text is underlined  
>  **bambam's text is bolded**

**Saturday, 17 December 2016**

 

(11:37pm) jinyoungggggg

(11:37pm) im sad and tired and lonely :(((((

(11:38pm) i dont think i can do this broke thing anymore asdyhdjbkfd

(11:39pm) i mean fencing is gReat bUt??? as a job??? what, r people gonna pay me 2 fence their enemies 2 death???

(11:39pm) i could take part in more fencing comps but nowadays their “grand prizes” r just medals n shit i wANT $$$

(11:39pm) correction: i NEED $$$

(11:40pm) jinyoung will u b my sugar daddy

(11:40pm) no sex just you giving me $$$

(11:40pm) unless u want the sex oOOoohhh

(11:45pm) jinyoungggg where u at i know u dont sleep until like 1 dont ignore me :(((

 

**Sunday, 18 December 2016**

 

(12:00am) _Uhm, excuse me? Sorry, I think you have the wrong number, this isn’t Jinyoung. Good luck with finding a job though._

(12:05am) ur not jinyoung???? omg im so sorry fucj

(12:05am) bUT thanks for luck random man!!!!!!

(12:06am) _No worries. How’d you even know I’m a man?_

(12:07am) gut feeling. theyre never wrong!! except maybe that one time my gut told me 2 tell agust d he was a beautiful man n then i did n he said thanks but then it got awkward n i almost died

(12:08am) _Agust D? Like the rapper Agust D?_

(12:08am) yEah!!! you like him too??? his mixtape was so fire it burned my house n my crops down n now im homeless n broke n sad but at least i have great taste in music

(12:08am) ok my house is fine n i never had any crops anyway but im still kinda broke n sad

(12:09am) _I figured, wouldn’t have thought you were a farmer kind of guy. But yeah, I’m a big fan of Agust D. You into rap then?_

(12:10am) ye!! ive been 2 a bunch of slam poetry meets n written sum raps of my own but never rlly went beyond rapping in front of small crowds at coffeeshops and shit???

(12:10am) oH n im jackson btw!!

(1:23am) _hEy hi hello jacsun_

(1:23am) _jacsun my sun my sunshine_

(1:24am) _jaqksonnnnnnnn_

(1:30am) you out partying???

(1:30am) omg drunk you types like me

(1:31am) im not sure if thats a good thing. i think its a bad thing???

(1:31am) drink some water mr stranger ur gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning

(1:32am) _oK jacksin sir_

 

**Sunday, 18 December 2016**

 

(11:09am) _Jesus. I am so sorry._

(11:20am)my names jackson but jesus is close enough i guess HAHAHA

(11:20am) i think i should make a list of all the different ways youve misspelt my name this is iconic

(11:20am) also, good morning mysterious party man!! hows ur hangover?

(11:23am) _Morning to you too, Jackson - Yes, I do know how to spell your name. (Or at least when I’m sober.) I’ve had worse hangovers, I guess._

(11:23am) since we’re on first name terms, whats ur name mr stranger?? i cant keep calling u random man forever

(11:24am) _...Yien._

(11:25am) i have a feeling ur not being entirely honest but ok yien

(11:26am) _It’s not safe to just give out personal info to strangers!_

(11:26am) u gotta take risks sometimes yien!! live life to the fullest and all that shit

(11:26am) throw some shit into the wind or whatever that phrase was

(11:27am) _...You mean caution? Throw caution to the wind?_

(11:27am) yES THAT

(11:27am) i can practically hear u scoffing from here excuuuse me mr fluent

(11:28am) in my defense i know several languages

(11:28am) _Bullshit doesn’t count as a language, Jackson._

(11:28am) oUCH, YIEN

(11:29am) that was rude but also a good burn so ur forgiven for now

(11:30am) _Thank you. I’ve been practicing._

(11:32am) _So how’s the job hunting going, Jackson_ _who lives in China and fences although would like to pursue a different career path for a more stable income?_

(11:34am) ...thats not fair, u practically know my whole life story now n i dont know shit about u :(((

(11:34am) _Yet another reason why you shouldn’t give your personal information to strangers._

(11:35am) yeah, but we’re friends now arent we??? that means u should tell me abt urself!!

(11:36am) _Nah, I think I’ll just stay mysterious. ;)_

(11:37am) _Plus, isn’t it a little too early to say we’re friends? More like acquaintances._

(11:37am) D:

(11:37am) ok so ur Yien, chinese but lives in korea?? also knows how to get turnt up on a saturday night yeee

(11:38am) _Not bad, I gotta say. But still pretty mediocre._

(11:39am) _So who’s this poor Jinyoung anyway?_

(11:40am) my best bro my dude my pal my buddy my amigo my compadre my chingu mon amie

(11:40am) _Was that an attempt to showcase all the languages you speak?_

(11:41am) no i wasnt trying to “show” anything i was just, u know, being multilingual n inclusive in case u didnt understand me

(11:42am) im a thoughtful guy :’)

(11:42am) but yeah jinyoung is a good pal of mine, i met him when i was in korea for a few years!!!

(11:43am) _Ah, is that why you know Korean?  
_

(11:43am) u know it ;)

 

**Monday, 19 December 2016**

 

(10:15pm) _I’m dying._

(10:30pm) busy day?

(10:31pm) _You could say that. I’m so exhausted right now but I can’t sleep in case I miss my stop so I’m just going to text you._

(10:32pm) work hours just ended?? wow r u mentally exhausted or physically exhausted??

(10:32pm) _Both._

(10:33pm) dammit i was hoping i could figure out ur job like this

(10:34pm) if u said mentally i would have assumed ur a lawyer (which would be cool) or something and if u said physically i would have assumed ur an athlete (also cool considering im one myself ;))

(10:34pm) _You have the biggest ego known to man._

(10:35pm) thanks that means a lot from u :’)

(10:35pm) _Shush._

(10:35pm) but yien werent u the one who wanted to talk to me so u wouldnt fall asleep

(10:35pm) dumbass

(11:10pm) did u miss ur stop

(11:13pm) _...Yes._

(11:15pm) HAH.

(11:15pm) _SHUSH_

 

**Thursday, 22 December 2016**

 

(2:35pm) _So, any luck with finding a job?_

(4:00pm) sorry, just got off work!! that means yes btw :DD but its only part-time @ a small clothing store

(4:01pm) but i did apply here n there so im just waiting for them 2 respond!!

(4:02pm) _All the best!_

(4:02pm) aww, i could get used 2 yien being nice 2 me! :’D

(4:03pm) what do u do, mysterious mr yien?

(4:03pm) _I’m currently just a trainee._

(4:05pm) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(4:05pm) _?_

(4:06pm) whAt do u mEan JUST a trainee????

(4:06pm) what company r u under??

(4:07pm) _Sorry, can’t say. :(_

(4:07pm) ooo that means its an impt one

(4:07pm) one of the big 3??

(4:08pm) sm?? but sm doesnt have a good track record w chinese idols so probs not, ur too smart for that

(4:08pm) jyp seems possible?? yg… yg hasnt been doing well recently so i HOPE ur not under them hmm

(4:09pm) bighit?? pledis?? plan a?? starship??

(4:10pm) oH n my friend jinyoung is also in the kpop industry!! let me know if u ever meet him :DD

(4:10pm) _...Please tell me your friend isn’t Park Jinyoung, as in JYP himself._

(4:10pm) no, gOd no. he’s a trainee too!! isnt jinyoung a pretty common name anyway

(4:11pm) _I wasn’t going to take any chances. Guy is intimidating as fuck._

 

-

 

(10:35pm) do u think he’ll be impressed if i do a backflip before i leave

(10:36pm) _Who’s “he”?_

(10:36pm) _What kind of situation is this?_

(10:38pm) oOps sorry!! that was meant for someone else

(10:38pm) _No worries. Trying to impress someone?_

(10:39pm) u gettin jealous yien?? ;D n here i thought we were just acquaintances ;))

(10:40pm) _You wish. In fact, I think I’m pushing you back down to my strangers list._

(10:41pm) D:

(10:41pm) also that was about an interview lmao

(10:41pm) _?_

(10:42pm) ??

(10:42pm) _What kind of interview_ _would that be?_

(10:43pm) oHo i detect some nosiness yien!! werent u the one telling me not 2 give my personal info 2 strangers?? :P

(10:44pm) _...Just asking, but hypothetically, if you wanted to block someone, where would you find the block button?_

(10:45pm) _Hypothetically._

(10:46pm) yIEN N O 

(10:46pm) _:P_

 

 


	2. (3:38am) Got it. I’ll be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry for the extremely late update but school's been kicking my ass oops  
> thank you so so much for all the positive comments!! i was originally gonna abandon this fic but seeing your comments made me feel like continuing the fic, so thank you!! <3

**Saturday, 24  December 2016**

 

(6:36am) oMG JINYOUNG

(6:37am) I FORGOT I DID THAT THING

(6:37am) N I JUST GOT AN EMAIL TODAY!!!!!!

(7:02am) _Jackson?? This is Yien. Not Jinyoung._

(7:05am) oh sOrry!!! i should rlly save ur numbers b4 i get confused again hAHAHA

(7:06am) _You didn’t save my number? :(_

(7:07am) too much effortt

(7:07am) but i’ll do it now!!!

(7:08am) _Should I be scared about my contact name?_

(7:09am) not at all!! :D whats my contact name??

(7:10am) _“Don’t Answer”_

(7:12am) rUDE

(7:13am) BLOCCED

(7:13am) _:)_

(7:14am) _I’m kidding, your contact name is “Jacksun”._

(7:15am) !!! :D !!!

(7:15am) why jacksun though?? im sure u actually know how 2 spell my name?? (well maybe only like 80% sure)

(7:15am) considering u only ever type my name when ur drunk

(7:16am) but who knows mayb ur just as bad @ spelling  when ur sober lmaoooo

(7:16am) _JackSUN because you irritate me and I can’t stand looking at you for extended periods of time._

(7:16am) dont u mean jackSUN bc my beauty is blinding n i light up ur life??? ;)))

(7:17am) _...It’s kind of embarrassing, but your contact name is JackSUN instead of Jackson (see, I can spell!) because your happiness and enthusiasm makes you seem like a ball of sunshine._

(7:17am) ...oh

(7:18am) _I can practically hear you laughing from here goddamnit._

(7:18am) nO i wasnt laughing!! i was just...shocked?? bc thats rlly cute of u!!! :D

(7:18am) THANKS YIEN <3

(7:19am) _Don’t mention it. What’s my contact name?_

(7:20am) ;)

(7:20am) _??_

(7:21am) i mean i gotta keep at least one thing private right?? “It’s not safe to just give out personal info to strangers!”

(7:22am) _You know what, I think I WILL change your contact to “Don’t Answer”._

(7:23am) practice what u preach yien!! ;D

(7:23am) man, who knew u were a softie @ heart :’)

 

-

 

**Sunday, 25 December 2016**

 

(3;24am)  Jackson, did you get an email back from the company? They’re supposed to reply after a week. 

(3:26am) oH

(3:26am) YEAH I TOTALLY FORGOT 2 TELL U

(3:27am) MY BAD

(3:27am) SORRY JINYOUNG LMAO

(3:27am)  Accidentally texted that Yen dude again? 

(3:28am) ,,,maybe.

(3:28am) aLso its not yen, its yien!!! hes not cash jinyoung what kind of man do u take me 4

(3:30am)  This is coming from the guy who wanted a sugar daddy a week ago… 

(3:31am) times have changed, jinyoung, u gotta keep up

(3:31am) i am a changed man

(3:32am) anw ye they emailed me back on n said ive been accepted into the trainee program!!!!!!!!!

(3:34am)  See. Told you that you’d make it in. 

(3:35am) stop killing my fun jinyoung i bet u were secretly worried abt me ;)))

(3:36am)  ...So when are you flying over? 

(3:36am) U CAN AVOID THE SUBJECT ALL U WANT BUT EVERYONE KNOWS U LOVE ME

(3:37am) also im leaving china right after xmas dinner :’((((

(3:37am) so i’ll arrive around 11pm kst??

(3:38am)  Got it. I’ll be there. 

(3:39am) ur gonna pick me up at the airport?? I kNEW U LOVED ME

(3:42am)  Yeah, yeah, whatever. We both know without me you’d just get hopelessly lost and probably somehow find your way back to China instead of finding the JYP building. 

(3:43am) <3

 

-

 

(11:30pm)  **_UNKNOWN IS CALLING…_ **

 

_“Hello? Whatever it is, I don’t want it.”_

“Well, that’s a little rude. And I thought we were finally becoming friends.”

_“...Excuse me? Who are you?”_

_“_ Oh! My area code must have changed! Hi Yien!!! It’s me, Jackson! I’m in Korea!”

“ _...What? Jackson? WhywhatwhoWHAT???”_

“Merry christmas!!”  
  
(11:37pm)  **_CALL ENDED_ **

 

-

  
(11;39pm) _JACKSON WHAT THE FUCK_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at/with me on my tumblr: seungshock  
> or my instagram: victon.exe
> 
> also if you havent guessed already, the chapter titles are actually meant to trick people into thinking the chapter is more serious than it actually is oops #fakedeep

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at/with me on my tumblr: [seungshock](http://seungshock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
